<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can make quiet things heard by Arisocool602, GhostlyDreams17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861688">we can make quiet things heard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisocool602/pseuds/Arisocool602'>Arisocool602</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17'>GhostlyDreams17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hope is a model, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Josie is a photographer, Lizzie is a model, MG is a singer, No Handon, Social Media AU, Tension, famous au, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisocool602/pseuds/Arisocool602, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is a famous model who needs a photographer for her next photo shoot. She decides to hire someone names Josie Parker, she was a very famous photographer. What will happen when they meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters/Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ari asked me if I wanted to do a social media au with her i said sure :))</p><p>Twitter - @EThosie and @saturnjosie</p><p>Lets introduce the characters and plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Character's Profiles:</p><p>          </p><p> </p><p><strong>Plot</strong>:</p><p>The twins last name is Parker.</p><p>Lizzie and Hope are famous models but don't work together. Rafael is a lower class model that is friends with Hope.</p><p>Josie is a famous photographer.</p><p>MG is an upcoming singer.</p><p>Landon and Josie are childhood friends.</p><p>MG and Josie are best friends.</p><p>Maya and Hope are best friends.</p><p>Hope hires a photographer, Josie to do the photo shoot.</p><p>What will happen when they meet?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Email</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie get's the email... what happens?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh oh oh it's starting hehe</p><p>Me and Ari are doing this for fun and because we are bored.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Thursday afternoon, and the whole Scooby gang were at the Mystic Grill. They had just ordered their food, when Josie feels her phone buzz. She checks her phone and see's it's an email. She opens up the email and couldn't believe what it said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear, Josette Parker</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We like to inform you that Hope Mikaelson would like to hire you for her new photo shoot for Vogue. Ms. Mikaelson has seen your work and admires your skills. It will be this Saturday, in New York at Vogue Headquarters. Hotel, plane ticket and other expenses will be covered. You can bring up to five people with you. We hope to see you there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, Vogue.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie was beyond shook. She couldn't speak or get back into reality. She was spaced out and trapped in her thoughts. Until her best friend MG started calling her name reeling her back into reality. "Josie? JOSIE!" </p><p> </p><p>She finally snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah?" Everybody turned to her and had a small worried expression on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" MG asked. Before Josie could respond Lizzie snatched her phone and screamed. "OH MY GOD!" Everyone flinched at the loud noise that was coming out of the blonde's mouth. " She is photographing for Hope Mikaelson!"</p><p> </p><p>Almost everyone had shocked expressions. "Who is that?" Landon looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you live under a rock hobbit!" Lizzie yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"LIZZIE!" Josie tried to calm down her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Lan, that's the Hope I know." Rafael said towards Landon.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! You know her?" Lizzie asked curiously</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right, probably should have told you that," Rafael scratched the back of his neck. "I met her at a small modeling gig I had once."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay well moving on I didn't even accept the job, and it's in New York and I don't wanna leave you guys." Josie Whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Welp, now you're going." Lizzie immediately said while sending an email back.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-" It sent before Josie got any say in it. "I don't wanna leave you." </p><p> </p><p>"Well they did say you could bring up to five people," She quickly does something on her phone then shows it to everyone. "I think we could all use a trip."</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to NEW YORK!." MG and Landon said in unison. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so." Josie grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg i wonder what's gonna happen next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Flight Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I smile at Josie Parker's comment. Her work is amazing, she really knows how to catch a moment. I have nothing to do the rest of the day so I do some lurking. So she has a twin sister, but she's blonde so they must be fraternal.  Turns out, she knows Rafael, she must be a good person for Raf to be friends with her. Her friend group seems very comfortable, like they’re family. Right as I clicked on a picture of Josie, Maya walked in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe new chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's POV:</p><p>I smile at Josie Parker's comment. Her work is amazing, she really knows how to catch a moment. I have nothing to do the rest of the day so I do some lurking. So she has a twin sister, but she's blonde so they must be fraternal. <span> Turns out, she knows Rafael, she must be a good person for Raf to be friends with her. Her friend group seems very comfortable, like they’re family. Right as I clicked on a picture of Josie, Maya walked in.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo who’s that?” Maya teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my photographer.” I replied trying not to sound nonchalant, but I failed miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya rolls her eyes at me.“Yeah right, spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my photographer but I didn't expect her to be this cute.” I whispered the last part but Maya still heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad for this poor girl, you’re lurking her page.” Maya said as she laughed. I playfully slapped her arm and started laughing too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 5 am and Lizzie and I were just finishing packing up for New York. “I’m going to text the group chat.” Lizzie said as she finished packing and went out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran downstairs with my suitcase and camera bag. “Come on Josie we're going to be late!!.” Lizzie shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie it’s 5:10 AM.” I let out a big sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Of course Lizzie still had to be this dramatic in the morning. I leave out the door behind Lizzie and make sure to lock the door. I head to the car and put my bags in the car and sit in the passenger. I didn’t have to drive because I won a bet against Lizzie. The car ride felt like eternity, it was mostly and uncomfortable ride, because I get car sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We arrived at the airport about 45 minutes later, and met up with the gang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are in gate G.” Rafael said as he pulled out his ticket. As we were walking down the airport, I don’t know how, but Landon slipped on something and fell. Everyone tried holding back their laughs but they couldn’t, especially Lizzie, she was practically rolling on the floor. I felt bad for Landon, but couldn’t help a laugh or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Landon groaned and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” I ask him still recovering from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:Yeah, let’s go.” He seemed upset, but I didn’t speak on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finally board our gate. “OMG!! We got FIRST CLASS.” Lizzie screamed and everyone in a five mile radius jumped. We got to our seats, and I got a window seat. Once we’re in the air, the sunset looks beautiful so I decided to take a picture of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg i really want to know what happens next eljifjsfklsfa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Flight Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s POV</p><p>I was in a cafe with Maya when I decided to follow Josie on instagram. I realized she just posted something. When I read the caption my cheeks started burning up, and smiled like an idiot.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey Maya, do you think I should meet up with my photographer?” I asked</p><p>“Oh your crush?” She teased. </p><p>I tensed up and replied “She is not my crush! And plus I don’t know her.” I do want to get to know the girl better.</p><p>Maya raised an eyebrow at me. “Ok, go for it then.” Maya went back to sipping on her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>Lizzie shook me awake and showed me her phone. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust and clear up. I saw that Hope replied to my post and followed me back, her reply made me lightly blush and slightly smile.</p><p>“You gotta say yes!.” Lizzie shouted.</p><p>“Why?” I was still tired.</p><p>“What do you mean why? It’s HOPE MIKAELSON.” Lizzie made everyone jump again, if I didn’t know better, I'd think the plane jumped too.</p><p>“Okay, okay jeez.” I responded to Hope’s comment but decided to ask if I can bring the gang. “But you guys are coming with me.” Lizzie wasn’t upset; she just sat there in silence for a second then squealed out of nowhere.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I pulled out my laptop to quickly finish a project I have been working on for months.</p><p>No One’s POV</p><p>After two long hours the gang finally made it to New York. They were starving so Josie asked Hope if they could meet at a restaurant. Weird how fast Hope responded, but she agreed anyways. Josie hoped their first meeting would go well.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once they get off the plane, and when they enter the New York airport they immediately see a sign being held up by a person they don't recognize, the sign says ‘Josie Parker’. They walked up to the person and they told the gang to follow them. They ended up outside where a black SUV was parked outside. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg what another chapter, IM SO EXCITED FLKKFL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they get off the plane, and when they enter the New York airport they immediately see a sign being held up by a person they don't recognize, the sign says ‘Josie Parker’. They walked up to the person and they told the gang to follow them. They ended up outside where a black SUV was parked outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Special request from Ms. Mikaelson.” The man in a black suit said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other with excited faces. They each got in the back of the SUV and when everyone was in, and put on their seatbelts, the driver headed straight to a hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the SUV stopped driving everyone looked outside the window and saw a fancy huge hotel. Once they got all checked in and checked out their rooms. Josie asked MG for a favor. They used the lounge because this was a secret project that Josie has been working on for months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that’s the perfect name.” MG said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think so?” Josie sounded really happy. MG nodded right as Josie got a notification from Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, we should get the group we gotta go meet Hope.” She clicked a button and closed her laptop, and headed back to their rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie! HURRY UP WE GOTTA GO!.” Josie shouted to Lizzie as she entered their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie comes walking out the bathroom, looking like she has been getting ready. “Who’s shouting now?” Lizzie snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie laughed and rolled her eyes at Lizzie. They head out and wait for the boys in the lobby. Once they arrive, they start walking towards the diner Hope has told them to meet at. As they were walking down the street Josie spotted a dog wearing a raincoat across the street. She laughed and told the others, and they all started laughing.They all calmed down as they neared the diner. For some reason Josie started to get really nervous, she was nervous about meeting Hope Mikaelson. She wasn’t paying attention and ran into Rafael, when they stopped at the diner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay there Josie?” Rafael asked Josie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a bit nervous you know.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked in Josie looked around until she spotted a figure with auburn hair. The girl turned around and Josie realized it was Hope. Hope smiled specifically at Josie and waved for her to come over. Josie was still really nervous but walked up to her anyways. Josie also saw that another brunette was with Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope got up right next to Josie. “H- hi, I’m Hope.” she stuck out her hand at Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie smiled back and shook her hand. “Hi, nice to meet you I’m Josie.” Josie stared into the girl’s eyes longer than needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg, can you guys stop eye fucking each other.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. Josie broke eye contact and had her mouth slightly open with a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. Hope had a dark blush on her cheeks, she couldn’t hide it so she turned around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sup, I’m Maya, Hope’s best friend, and wing woman.” The brunette butts in and moves Hope out of the way. Josie lightly laughed and said hello back to her. Everyone else introduced themselves and sat down. Josie sat next to Hope, and Hope tensed up. After everyone settled in and ordered their drinks, they started small talk.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you guys heard about the artist Flower.” MG blurts out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie almost choked on her water before Hope spoke up. “I absolutely love them so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, me too, their voice is so comforting and it feels like I’ve heard their voice before.” Lizzie cuts in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG looks at Josie and smiles. Josie gives him a death glare and he is still smiling. “What about you Josie?” MG asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, yeah they’re cool.” Josie goes back to drinking her water. The waiter comes back and takes their order. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Hope and Josie ordered french toast, since it was still morning. Everyone else ordered their own things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Hey Josie? Can I take a picture of you for my instagram?” Hope asks. Josie hesitates before agreeing. She poses for the pic and Hope smiles as she takes the pic. Hope shows Josie the picture before posting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look cute.” Hope was staring and smiling at the photo. Josie panicked at Hope’s words. She lightly laughed and looked away so Hope couldn’t see her blush filled face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maya and Lizzie immediately connected, they were talking about how Lizzie used to be an archer, when she was younger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, how did you get so good at that.” Maya seemed very intrigued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used bird boy’s face over here as the target.” She looked towards Landon, when Hope got a notification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GUYS! Flower just released an album.” Hope was overly excited. She got out her headphones and handed an earbud to Josie, who happily took it. She connected it to her phone and started playing the album.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope immediately loved it and closed her eyes to feel the music. Josie did the same and got into the music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the album was over, Hope opened her eyes. “You know you kinda sound like them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie smiled. “I take that as a compliment.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait wait.. it just ends there, no I need moreee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hope's Special Place Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the group finished their breakfast and chatted for a while, it was time to leave. When they started leaving Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and pulled her aside from the group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg a new chapter whhaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the group finished their breakfast and chatted for a while, it was time to leave. When they started leaving Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and pulled her aside from the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, do you wanna hang out, like just us and not the group, I'm free the rest of the day?” Hope felt nervous around the girl, and she barely met her.</p><p> </p><p>Josie stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. “‘Sure, why not?” Josie smiled at Hope. “ What were you thinking?” She reaches for her phone to text Lizzie that Hope and her were gonna hang out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“That is a secret.” Hope looks around to make sure no one is listening and leans towards Josie. “It’s where I go when I don't want to be with the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie knows.... so you wanna go now?” The air around them was filled with awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>It took a couple seconds but Hope nodded and headed out the diner. Hope opened the door for Josie. “What a gentlewoman.” Josie teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know.” Hope said as she closed the door behind her. They started walking down the street when Hope suddenly stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“I just realized that we need a vehicle to get to the place I wanna take us.” Hope calls a random number and in a matter of minutes someone brought a small black car. Hope goes to open the passenger door for Josie. </p><p> </p><p>“ Always gotta be the gentlewoman huh?” Josie got into the car, and Hope closes the door. When Hope goes to the driver seat and sits down she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly for pretty girls.” Josie froze at the statement. “ Do you want to play music?” Hope smirked and passed her the AUX cord.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Josie gladly grabs the cord and connects it to her phone. She play’s Flower’s newest album and chooses the song <b>Love is a Bitch</b>. About a minute in the song Josie started singing along. Hope realized how similar their voices are, they sound identical. </p><p> </p><p>“You know? I’m pretty convinced I know who Flower is.” Hope suddenly bursts out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Who do you think it is?” Josie played along.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Josie, your voices are identical.” Hope said, a little annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Josie said dumbfounded. Hope looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, okay yes it is me.” She sighed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!.” Hope said excitedly. “How many other people know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just MG, not even Lizzie knows, so consider yourself lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hide your talent, you’re clearly amazing, I’ve been a fan of Flower for so long.” Hope says as she parked the car into an empty area by the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg you’re gonna murder, right after you found out my biggest secret?” Josie pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Hope gently laughed. “Maybe.” She got out of the car and ran to Josie’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, you know I’m capable of opening my own doors right?” Josie said as she got out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and led them towards the woods. “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>When Josie felt Hope’s hand in hers she felt a spark. Josie felt comfortable with the girl, and they barely met an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here.” Hope let’s go of Josie’s hand, and Josie feels the warmth leave and the coldness enter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wait i really wanna know what happens next :(( also i made lizzie a private sooooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hope's Special Place Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why not today?” Hope says a smirk forming on her lips. Josie’s eyes widened at what Hope meant and she shook her head but it was too late. In a matter of seconds she felt freezing water overtake her body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a short chapter but i promsie the next one will be longer :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie looks around and realizes Hope had taken them to a lake, it was beautiful. The weather was warm and the scent of the trees and fresh air calmed both girls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I come here anytime I wanna get away from the fame.” Hope let out a sigh. “It’s one of my only safe places.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you decide to share it with me?” Josie seemed really focused on the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re different from others.” Hope grabbed a rock and threw it across the lake. “You don’t make me feel like a big time celebrity, I feel normal around you, even though we barely met today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked back at the brunette, who already seemed to be staring at her. Hope broke eye contact and looked over to a dock. She grabbed Josie’s wrist and gently pulled her over to the docks. They sit on the docks with their legs dangling over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This weather would be perfect for swimming.” Hope redirected her attention to Josie as she said that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You should take me swimming one day.” Josie gently laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not today?” Hope says a smirk forming on her lips. Josie’s eyes widened at what Hope meant and she shook her head but it was too late. In a matter of seconds she felt freezing water overtake her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got up she heard Hope laughing. “HOPE!” Josie shrieked. “That’s not what I meant.” She pouted, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope thought she looked adorable when she pouted. “Ok, I’m sorry.” She reached a hand out for Josie. “Let me help you up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Josie grabbed her hand a slight smirk formed on her face. Hope sighed, she knew what was gonna happen. Josie pulled her in and Hope let out a small yelp as she entered the cold lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope didn’t know how deep the water actually was and grabbed onto Josie tightly. “I can’t swim.” Hope said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Hope Mikaelson can’t swim?” Josie teases. Hope grips on tighter to Josie and she seems to be panicking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, tease me later but can we please get out of the lake.” Hope’s voice is still shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie quickly swims to the area that connects the land and the water, and Hope let’s go at the shallow part. “Are you okay?” Josie sounded really concerned. Hope was breathing heavily and shivering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah thank you.” She let out</span>
  <span> a shuddered breath as they both walked onto the grass path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m so sorry, if I knew i wouldn’t ha-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope had cut her off. “Josie, it's okay,” Hope went and put her arms in Josie’s shoulder. “ It’s okay, I promise.” Josie calmed down a little, Hope gently putting her hands on the brunette's drenched hair. The auburn haired girl smiled sweetly at the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Josie smiled back at the auburn haired girl, and fell deep in her gaze. Before anyone could do or speak Josie’s phone rang. They got knocked out of their gaze and Josie went to answer her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Josie said, clear</span>
  <span>ing her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!” Lizzie shouted through the phone  loud enough that Hope could hear, and Hope had a puzzled face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what?” Josie said equally as confused. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe another chapter should be here shortly &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drive backs and Deep Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I want you to listen to this song and tell me what you think about it.” Hope grabs the aux cord and immediately connects her phone. She started playing Astronomical by SVRCINA.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe we promised you a longer chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Josie, MG told me” Lizzie scoffed through the phone “You’re Flower!” Josie gulped at her twin sister's words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, are you mad at me?” Josie looked at the ground with one arm crossing over her stomach not being able to stay in one place. Her voice was almost trembling, like she was afraid of her sister's opinion. Hope has stayed perfectly quiet looking at her phone, shifting her position every now and then.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m not mad.. I just wanna know why you didn’t tell me sooner,” Josie closed her eyes and sighed deeply in relief. “You have so much talent Josie, why don’t you share it with the world?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie knows how popular her music is. She knows how overwhelming fame can be, even though she’s just a photographer. Singers get more attention and Josie doesn’t feel comfortable in the spotlight. “I’d rather be out of the spotlight than in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah okay, well are you coming back soon?” Lizzie’s voice is full of boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we should be back soon.” Hope averted her gaze to the brunette. “Bye Lizzie.” She hangs up and puts her phone back into her pocket. She has totally forgotten she was still drenched in water when she tried to run a hand through her hair, all she felt was a tangled mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “So you don’t like being in the spotlight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie just shakes her head and crosses her arms around her stomach, shivering because the wind had picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope walks closer to her. “Come on, we should head back and get you warmed up.” Josie just gives her a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk back was mostly silent until Hope decided to blurt something out. “You know my favorite song is Love is a Bitch, I mean you really do reach out and bring out the emotion of pain behind love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my favorite too, it’s mostly from experience.” Josie looked at the ground. “I dated this girl… Her name was Penelope, we dated in high school. I really felt like I was in love with her. But I found out she cheated on me and I haven’t dated anyone ever since.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I also dated someone in high school. His name was Roman. I tried so hard to make our relationship work, but it never did. So he decided to break up with me, and it absolutely wrecked me.” Hope’s voice was soft and vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Josie’s voice has gone soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be, I mean it’s not your fault. And I’m sorry that that happened between you and Penelope. But your song is very special to me, like it understands exactly how I feel.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why I made it, to get my feelings out there, I mean if I didn't who knows what would’ve happened.” Both girls have forgotten the feeling of the breeze and were only focused on each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to the car and once again Hope decided to open the door for Josie. Josie smiles and shakes her head, then gets in. Seconds later Hope enters the vehicle and turns the engine one. She quickly turns on the heater and takes a minute or two before she actually drives off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you excited about your photo shoot tomorrow?” Josie breaks the silence between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well since you’re photographing, you could say I’m very excited.” Hope was very amused. Josie showed a shy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to listen to this song and tell me what you think about it.” Hope grabs the aux cord and immediately connects her phone. She started playing <b>Astronomical by SVRCINA.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were driving down a long road, Hope decided to roll the windows of the car down. She took in the feeling of the breeze and the slow and soothing melody of the song, carefully listening to every single piano note being played, listening to the tempo, the way the singer says her words. After the song has finished Hope can’t help but think of the song meaning explaining a love that is rising and it makes the person feel alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I really liked it.” Josie suddenly blurted out, causing Hope to snap back into reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“ </b>Yeah?” Hope quickly glances at Josie then reverts her gaze to the road “ It’s one of those songs that make me think deeply. Like it wants me to think about what I think it means and how I can relate to it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie couldn’t help but realize how deep Hope’s mind is when it comes to music. “You know, that brain of yours seems very powerful.” Hope looked at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “ I mean, how deeply you think of things, like the song you really seem to understand it. And it’s a good thing I promise you.” Josie tried not to panic and overthink that she said the wrong thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope lightly laughs. “ You know it’s adorable how you panic like that.” Josie’s eyes widened and her cheeks turning a dark red.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> Before she could actually say anything the car stopped in front of the hotel Josie was staying at. “We’re here.” Hope turned off the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Josie got out she turned her body to face Hope. “Thank you for everything, today and the opportunity for the photo shoot.” Josie shows a small smile and starts to get out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait Josie,” Josie stops and turns around. “Can I get your number so we can properly text, and I’m very excited for the photo shoot too, especially since you’re the one taking the photos.” Josie handed Hope her phone so she could put her number. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow Josie.” Hope gives a warm smile and a small wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Hope.” Josie gives a shy smile and gets out of the car, her stomach was flooded with butterflies, she smiled to her self and quickly ran up the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie entered the hotel and quickly walked into the elevator to get to her room. She quietly enters the room and slowly closes the door just in case Lizzie is asleep. She wasn’t. As soon as Josie turned around she saw her twin sitting down on the bed like she’s late for curfew. Josie just froze in fright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me EVERYTHING!” Lizzie shouts and runs to her sister and gives her a hug. Josie just stood there and slightly laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, nothing happened, but uh Lizzie?.” Josie says as she’s struggling to untangle herself from her sister’s embrace. Lizzie looked confused then realized how cold Josie’s clothes fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh your clothes are soaked, take a shower because we gotta talk.” Lizzie backs off giving Josie space to breathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omggg what's gonna happen i wanna knowwwww</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay okay, I know what you're thinking an yes I am using Parker as the twin's last name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>